Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to strain relief cord structure, and more particularly pertains to a new power tool cord strain relief arrangement wherein the same is arranged to remove strain from the power cord directed into the tool handle.
Description of the Prior Art
In the use of electrically powered hand tools, internal shorts within the handle due to the stress placed on power cords during lowering of the tool from a ladder, a scaffold, or the like results in the loss of power and more importantly may result in an unintentional grounding of the power supply within the handle.
The prior art provides strain relief connectors for flexible cords and the like such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,636; 4,613,192; 3,593,950; 3,749,818; and 4,632,488.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a power cord arrangement wherein a tether cord extends substantially coextensively with a power cord and to direct strain to the tool handle rather than the power cord connection within the tool handle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.